1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool, mop, and broom and the like handle holders and more particularly pertains to a new elongate handle holder for holding an elongate handle of a broom, a mop, a tool, or the like therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool, mop, and broom and the like handle holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool, mop, and broom and the like handle holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,664; U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,092; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,831; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,350.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new elongate handle holder. The inventive device includes a block has front and back faces and an elongate slot extending therethrough between the front and back faces of the block. A holding member has a rear extent outwardly extending therefrom into the slot. The rear extent is pivotally coupled to block in the slot of the block. The holding member also has a bore extending therethrough between the top and bottom faces of the bore adapted for extending an elongate handle therethrough.
In these respects, the elongate handle holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding an elongate handle of a broom, a mop, a tool, or the like therein.